


Acquiring an Altus' Affections

by GothFeatures



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothFeatures/pseuds/GothFeatures
Summary: Dorian never expected to find love amongst The Inquisition, especially not with The Inquisitor himself. The hole in the sky was supposed to be the most difficult thing to deal with, not matters of the heart that Dorian felt completely unprepared to go through.------*Glimpses into an Adaar/Dorian romance.  Each chapter can be read as standalone*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to post all of the snippets I've written surrounding my male Adaar Inquisitor and Dorian. They are both adorable goofs who love hard and fumble around it harder. Chapters go in chronological order...ish. Rating will probably go up in later chapters for smut :3

Dorian sighed as he heard The Inquisitor clear his throat behind him. They'd been back at Skyhold for a few hours now, and Dorian had been staring out of the little window in the library for most of it. The trip back from Redcliffe had been spent mostly in silence. Cassandra and Blackwall had agreed to accompany them to The Hinterlands and they'd respected Dorian's need for space on the way back. The two warriors had led their travel back, riding side by side on the mounts that Dennet supplied them with. The Inquisitor had ridden alongside Dorian silently, apparently content to let Dorian brood. Dorian had quickly retreated to his small room to change out of his armoured robes once they'd returned their mounts to the stables and taken up residence by the window shortly afterwards. Slowly turning when it became obvious that The Inquisitor was waiting for him to speak, Dorian forced a smile. Talan-Saar Adaar was a sight to behold, even in that horrific beige disaster he wore. The Vashoth was huge even for one of his race; Talan taking great pleasure in reminding The Iron Bull that he was two inches taller than the Ben-Hassrath whenever he could. In the candle-lit library, with only the soft light from the window over his face, Talan's dark grey skin almost glowed.

"Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display."

Dorian had meant the words to be in jest, yet the edged tone conveyed his worry. The Inquisitor was a good man, and a good friend. Dorian knew very well what kind of gossip flew about just because of their friendship. All this nastiness with Dorian's father would only further prove that he was more trouble than he was worth. Talan didn't speak for a few beats before a warm smile graced his face. 

"I think you're very brave."

Dorian's eyes widened and he almost scoffed.

"Brave?"

Talan hummed and stepped closer, reaching out until his warm, calloused hand closed around one of Dorian's.

"It's not easy to break tradition and walk your own path," Talan said softy, his words hushed. Dorian blinked rapidly a few times, determined not to let any tears fall.

"I told you to hear out your father not because he deserved to explain himself or even a second chance. I did it so you could perhaps get some closure," Talan added, his fingers now linked with Dorian's, "you left so you could live as a free man, as the man you are, Dorian, you should feel no guilt over that." 

Dorian wasn't quite sure what to say, and Talan's fond smile seemed to show that the Vashoth knew that. Bringing Dorian's hand to his lips, Talan pressed a soft kiss to it. Then he left. Just turned and left like they'd just had a normal conversation about nothing. Dorian stood there in shock, his hand still tingling with warmth and the ghost of those plush lips. Not long after he regained his full mental functions, Dorian went off in search of a drink, or several.

* * *

 

"What's going on here?"

Dorian refrained from smiling smugly as The Inquisitor appeared at his side. Mother Giselle paused and put on a polite smile for Talan. 

"It seems The Revered Mother is concerned about my "undue influence" over you," Dorian said, jumping in before the woman could. Mother Giselles' face soured. 

"It _is_ just concern, Your Worship, you must know how this looks," she said primly. Talan remained silent and Dorian sighed slightly.

"You might need to spell it out, my dear," he said to Giselle, having taken a leaf out of Vivienne's book when one wanted to appear kind.

"This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumours alone..."

Dorian felt a bloom of worry in his chest. He'd been aware of such rumours and yet they'd been so easy to ignore when Talan would sit beside him and let him rant about the awful propaganda that The South called books about Tevinter and even magic. The stares and whispers they'd draw could easily be forgotten when Talan would laugh and smile at Dorian, his large hand squeezing Dorian's shoulder fondly.

"What's wrong with him being from Tevinter, specifically?" Talan asked, his voice calm despite his raised eyebrow. Mother Giselle seemed to pause, glancing at Dorian briefly. 

"I'm fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same," she began, causing Dorian to scoff.

"How kind of you to notice! Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?" he quipped, arms folded tightly across his chest lest he gesticulate wildly.

"The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?" Giselle retorted. 

"The truth?" Dorian suggested, almost hopefully. Giselle shook her head slightly. 

"The truth is I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus these rumours will continue," Giselle replied quickly, dismissively. Dorian sighed and looked away. Talan was silent for a moment, and Dorian could almost feel Mother Giselle squirming in her robes. 

"The Inquisition was quick enough to quell rumours that The Herald of Andraste was a 'wicked Qunari sent to subvert The Chantry'," Talan said, his voice slightly hard, "you didn't know me then. We were still hunkered down in Haven, where half of the refugees looked at my horns and feared me without thought."

Mother Giselle seemed speechless and Dorian looked over at The Inquisitor, rather speechless himself. 

"Centuries of evidence is why people fear the Qunari, yet I am not a Qunari just because I have horns. The  _truth_ is that Dorian is here to help, and I trust that is his motive for being here regardless of any rumours that I suspect you have helped circulate." 

Dorian had never had anyone defend him before, not with such meaning and conviction; it made his stomach feel warm. Mother Giselle remained silent for a few moments longer before clearing her throat. 

"I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man's intentions," she said carefully, "if you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both."

Dorian almost laughed. The last thing Mother Giselle wanted was his forgiveness! As she bowed, Dorian lifted his chin and looked away, rather childishly. After she had left, Dorian sighed and shook his head. Before he could speak however, Talan was turning to him and gently squeezing his shoulder. 

"You needn't worry about any of these rumours," he said, making Dorian smile briefly. 

"But I do," Dorian admitted, "is my influence on you undue?"

It was more than presumptuous to assume he had any influence over Talan but the Vashoth merely smiled and chuckled.

"Maybe, but it's the kind of undue influence I enjoy," he quipped. Dorian laughed, surprised and pleased by the sudden change in tone. 

"Nobody accused you of being politically astute!"

Talan smirked and Dorian felt his stomach do a little flip.

"Not today at least," he replied. Dorian chuckled and grinned.

"I tease you too much, I know," Dorian joked. Talan had stepped closer, and Dorian couldn't quite remember when that had happened. 

"In all seriousness however, you realise that the rumours involve us being...intimate," Dorian added, wanting to make sure Talan knew. Talan hummed simply.

"It's not the worse assumption they could have, is it?" 

Dorian's eyes widened slightly.

"I don't know, is it?" he replied and Talan smiled a little.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" 

Dorian own smile returned, teasingly, his eyes flickering down to Talan's lips.

"Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?" 

Dorian was good at this, flirting and teasing. However, he still felt heat creep up his neck as Talan leant closer.

"Allow me," Talan all but purred before he was kissing Dorian.

Dorian tensed in surprise, until his eyes had closed and his hands had raised to rest on Talan's broad chest. Talan's arms were coiled around Dorian's waist and Dorian could feel the warmth radiating from him. Humming as he felt Talan gently nip his lower lip, Dorian nearly fell forward as Talan pulled back. 

"I hope those rumours can become true," Talan murmured, smiling down at Dorian's hands on his chest. 

"Yes," Dorian breathed immediately before he cleared his throat, unable to stop himself returning Talan's rather goofy smile. 

"That is to say, I think perhaps we could see where things go," he said, hoping to pull on the flirtatious mask again lest Talan see right through to his flushed cheeks and thumping heart.

Talan hummed, apparently pleased by Dorian's reply. Leaning his head down again, Talan pressed a rather sweet kiss to Dorian's cheek before pulling back. Brushing his hand past Dorian's as he turned to leave, Talan flashed one more smile at Dorian before disappearing down the stairs.

Dorian made it to his chair by the window before he covered his face with his hands to hide his face splitting grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by before they kissed again; unfortunately The Inquisitor's attention was needed somewhere other than on Dorian.

The Fallow Mire was vile, there was no other word for it. Swamps, corpses and water filled with more corpses, corpses that got up to attack you as well! Dorian was more than happy to see the back of that place and felt like he needed to bathe for a week before he'd be clean. After a day's ride away from the foul place, Talan decided they were going to stop and camp. Cassandra and Blackwall were more than satisfied with that, both still exhausted from all the fighting; of course neither of them showed it but Dorian could tell. Now on the outskirts of The Hinterlands, the lush grass beneath their feet was much better for Dorian's boots than filthy bog sludge and he quickly excused himself to the lake nearby. 

It appeared that someone had been quicker than Dorian however, and judging by the size of the boots and outer leathers left on the banks, it was The Inquisitor. Dorian knew he should turn back, and definitely not stay in the hopes of glimpsing a naked Talan. However, Dorian had started to wonder whether The Inquisitor had gone back to camp in his small clothes until suddenly a huge ripple of water caught Dorian's attention. It was Talan, having resurfaced from underneath the water, his horns dripping and his short hair trailing down his neck. Dorian's breath almost caught in his throat. Talan was facing away from Dorian, giving the Mage quite a view of broad shoulders and a sturdy back. Biceps near as thick as tree trunks despite Talan's rogue combat style, the Vashoth was a mountain of a man and it made Dorian's mouth go dry.

"I can smell you from here, Dorian, come and join me before you attract flies."

Talan's voice almost made Dorian jump but he smiled and moved to Talan's clothes, slowly beginning to unlace his boots. 

"And just how did you know it was me, hm? It could have been Cassandra, or that hairy lummox! We all stink thanks to that Maker Forsaken swamp," Dorian said, grimacing when he saw even his socks were soaked in slime.

Talan chuckled and turned in the water to watch Dorian. 

"The cologne you wear smells like spice, I can just about smell it past all the swamp," he replied.

Dorian raised a brow at that. He didn't realise Talan took that much notice of his smell. It almost made him preen with pride. Talan suddenly chuckled. 

"That and I heard you coming, you'd make a bloody awful rogue," he added, causing Dorian to scoff out a laugh.

When Talan ducked under the water again, Dorian took the chance to strip off his small clothes and slowly wade into the water. Letting out a soft groan as he felt the sweat and muck washing off his skin, Dorian smiled warmly at Talan when he resurfaced.

"I am so very glad to just get the layer of grime off, even if I'll still require at least three proper baths when we get back to Skyhold," he mused. Talan hummed and scrubbed his hand through his short hair. 

"Shame about your robes, my leathers are pretty much a complete loss too," Talan mused.

Dorian sighed dramatically and looked over to the bank of the lake, his once glorious robes made of silk and velveteen now just a pile of filthy cloth. 

"Yes well, that's what I get for following about The Herald of Andraste! A sense of pride and accomplishment but ruined robes," Dorian quipped.

Talan smiled and brushed back some of Dorian's hair that had fallen out of its style.

"I'll make you new robes, better robes. There's plenty of supplies at Skyhold, might as well make use of them," Talan promised.

Dorian ignored the blush across his cheeks as Talan touched his hair. Whilst anyone else who dared touch his hair would have gotten the threat of a fireball to the face, Talan's touch was an affection that Dorian didn't mind at all. 

"Careful what you promise, Inquisitor, I could bleed your coffers dry with my fashion requirements," Dorian teased, pleased by the chuckle he caused from Talan.

Talan's hand slid down and soon Dorian felt his own hands being held under the water that lapped around his chest and Talan's middle. 

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately," Talan said quietly, squeezing Dorian's hands. Dorian chuckled slightly and shook his head. 

"Now why would you be sorry about that? The job of Inquisitor is a busy one! I take no offence," he said. Talan moved a little closer, their bodies almost touching. 

"I'm sorry because I want to spend time with you, Dorian," he murmured, eyes heated as they met the mage's. 

"Naturally," Dorian quipped, but it was half hearted as his eyes flickered between Talan's gaze and his lips.

Talan smiled slowly and leant in, pausing to let Dorian meet him half way. It was a sweet gesture, to pause for permission that Dorian was all too happy to give. When strong arms coiled around his waist, Dorian sighed and kissed Talan. Dorian's hands slid up Talan's chest and one came to cup Talan's jaw. Talan hummed pleasantly against Dorian's lips, pushing closer still until their bodies pressed together. Dorian couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him; even in the cold water, Talan's body was a beacon of heat. Parting his lips slightly, Dorian eagerly accepted Talan's tongue into his mouth.

It had been far too long since he'd felt Talan's lips, his arms. Even longer since Dorian was kissed so heatedly. This felt different though; Talan wasn't pushing for more, hurrying to get Dorian to bed. This was just...kissing for the sake of kissing.

It was glorious.

Dorian leant against Talan's chest, arching his back when Talan's arms tightened around him. They kissed for what felt like hours, occasionally breaking for breath, noses brushing together before one of them would lean in for more kisses.

Eventually, Talan pulled back, smiling with the hint of a chuckle as Dorian tried to follow. 

"Someone's coming. Blackwall, I think," Talan murmured.

Dorian scowled, loath to part from Talan's body even as the Vashoth's arms pulled back. That stupid, battering ram of a Warden! Putting some distant between them, Dorian glared over as Blackwall approached, still in full armor. 

"Ah, that's where you both got off to! Room for one more? The Lady Seeker is waiting for us men to finish so she can bathe in peace apparently," Blackwall said, clearly clueless of what he'd interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen kisses here and there, lingering touches and quite a lot of flirting had pent up for so long and Dorian had had enough.

It was late, no one crowding around in the Great Hall to notice Dorian move through the door to Talan's quarters. Heading upstairs, Dorian smiled slightly as he saw Talan sitting at the desk. It really was a wonder how Josephine managed to find something big enough to fit their Vashoth leader and get it up to the tower. Candles flickered around the room, bathing it in a soft glow. The doors to the balcony were closed and the fireplace kept the room cosy.

It was the perfect setting for what Dorian had in mind. 

"So..."

Dorian almost forgot the speech he had planned when Talan looked up from his paperwork. Candlelight shadowed Talan's handsome face, lit his amber eyes alight and softened his horns in shadow. 

"It's all very nice, this flirting business. I am, however, not a very nice man," he continued, slowly moving towards the desk.

Talan stayed seated, though an amused smile had graced his lovely lips. 

"So here's my proposal. We dispense with the chit chat and move onto something more _primal_."

Talan leant back in his chair, watching Dorian closely. 

"It'll set tongues wagging, of course. Not that they aren't already wagging."

Circling the Inquisitor, Dorian slid his hand along Talan's shoulders, able to feel the heat and muscle through the awful beige mess Talan wore.

"I suppose it really depends. How  _bad_ does The Inquisitor want to be?" Dorian purred into Talan's ear, leaning close.

Dorian was an expert at this, seduction, sex. He was in his element. Or so he thought.

"Pretty speech, I can only imagine your face as you were thinking about it in the library, saying it over to yourself." 

Talan's words caught Dorian off guard, and he leant back as Talan turned his head, grinning at him in amusement. 

"You like imagining me, do you? How else do you imagine me?" Dorian said smoothly, expertly rekindling the heat and-

Talan laughed, actually laughed! Now Dorian was annoyed. He was trying to set a tone! Kindle something hotter than the embers they'd been sharing, and here was Talan just _laughing_.

"Now don't pout, I'm sorry I ruined your little show," Talan said, slowly standing from his chair and turning to face Dorian.

The mage crossed his arms over his chest, definitely not pouting. 

"I thought you'd never ask," Talan cooed, still smiling in amusement. Dorian hummed and waved a dismissive hand, though he couldn't stop his smile mirroring Talan's.

"I like playing hard to get," he quipped. Talan's hands moved to cup Dorian's hips and squeezed lightly.

As Talan leant down, Dorian relented and pressed his hands to the other man's chest.

"Got you," Talan murmured, and Dorian chuckled before he met soft, grey lips and all thoughts of anything other than Talan were lost.

  
  
Dorian woke slowly, pleasantly sore limbs, amongst other things, making him smile to himself. Dorian had had a few bed partners, rushed couplings usually but no less enjoyable. Talan however...Talan was something different entirely.

The Vashoth had taken his time, as if cataloguing every inch of Dorian's body, kissing and touching. Talan made Dorian realise that his body was a lot more sensitive than he'd thought. Dorian had never realised for example, that a warm breath just behind his left ear would send a shiver straight up his spine. Or that having his fingertips kissed was a quite erotic. The sex had been intense, drawn out, and Dorian's toes had nearly snapped by the time Talan brought him over the edge.

Afterwards, well, afterwards they'd both been too exhausted to do anymore than collapse beside one another and Dorian had only thought to recover feeling in his legs before he left. Now it was dark outside, the candles all but burnt out, making it hard for Dorian to see anything. He knew that an arm was around his waist, and a furnace of a body was pressed to his back like a second skin. Talan's steady breath was a comfort rather than an annoyance upon the back of Dorian's neck and Dorian felt like he could melt straight back into the embrace. His Tevinter indoctrination kicked in however, and he began to worry about how he'd get out of this situation without Talan waking. His clothes were scattered all over the floor, and Dorian cursed to himself. Slowly, half an inch at a time, Dorian began to extract himself from the bed, making it to his feet eventually.

Maker, he was sore, aching in a delicious way and it made Dorian want to crawl back beside Talan and wake him for another round. Shaking the foolishness from his mind, Dorian began getting dressed, all the while trying to be as silent as possible. Just as he was lacing up his final boot, Dorian froze as Talan spoke. 

"You don't have to leave."

His voice was deep and rough, thick with sleep and Dorian tried to repress the shiver it caused.

"It's best if I do," he replied quietly, not looking back at the bed. Too much temptation.

"Do you want to leave?"

The question made Dorian pause, his back still to the bed and his hand on the railing of the stairs. Did he want to? Of course not! He wanted this to mean something, wanted to burrow into open arms and disappear amidst a sea of grey flesh. He wanted to hope that this was more, more than Tevinter allowed, more than he ever thought was possible for him.

"It's...it's best if I do."

The repeated phrase sounded wooden and Dorian swallowed thickly, quickly retreating down the stairs before Talan could say another word. 

  
  
Two days was all it took before the inevitable happened.

Apparently it was very difficult to avoid The Inquisitor in his own fortress. Dorian had just finished another chess game with Cullen, the perfect distraction from Talan; and the remaining soreness that Dorian had pleasured himself to only the night before. Dorian had thought he'd rather expertly scurried his way back to his room near the library but the knock to his door was familiar. Sighing heavily, Dorian stood from his bed and moved to the door. 

"Inquisitor! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dorian's overly bright smile faded as soon as he saw Talan's face.

The Vashoth's eyes were stormy at best, and his brow was low as he stared down at Dorian.

"You've been avoiding me," Talan said simply, moving into Dorian's room.

Dorian closed the door and remained there, turning to face Talan. The Inquisitor looked rather out of place in Dorian's humble room. It was small and rather dark but it had a fully repaired roof and fireplace; Dorian couldn't complain. Everything suddenly seemed smaller now that their huge Vashoth Inquisitor was standing there. 

"Now whatever would I do such a thing for, hm? And just how would I manage it in your own fortress?" Dorian quipped, trying to force light into the atmosphere. Talan didn't laugh, or even smile. 

"Did I misunderstand? The things between us? You wanted me and now you've had me I'm of no more use?"

Talan's words hurt, and yet Dorian had worried over the exact same thing. 

"Use? I hardly think anyone could use the Inquisitor in that fashion, more he use them," Dorian said, and nearly flinched at the anger he saw flash through Talan's eyes.

"I didn't use you, Dorian! You left before I could say more than a few words, and in the middle of the night," Talan protested and suddenly Dorian thought Talan very naïve.

Barking out a rough laugh, Dorian rubbed his temples.

"I...yes, you're right about that," he admitted, "but it was best that I leave, lest someone see me and ask questions."

Talan snorted and sat on the edge of Dorian's small bed. 

"I had a few questions myself," he said. Dorian chanced a glance at Talan and frowned when he saw how crestfallen their usually proud leader looked. 

"Such as?"

Dorian swallowed thickly, his voice sounding hesitant even to his ears. Talan sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous twitch Dorian knew. 

"Such as what that night meant to you, and whether you wanted more," Talan said quietly. Dorian moved to a chair by the fireplace, the creaking of the wood as he sat cutting through the silence between them. 

"Things are different to Tevinter here, two men together? It's not a scandal, it's pretty normal, you know, if that's what you're worried about," Talan started hesitantly.

Dorian forced a little smile. That had been a tiny part of it he supposed. He'd observed enough however to notice same sex couples in towns on their travels, even in Skyhold.

"I...yes, that is comforting yet I doubt it's my gender that would worry most people, more the country that I hail from," Dorian mused.

It had taken long enough for people to stop referring to their Inquisitor as an 'oxman', and that had only really been because Talan had closed the breach and 'brought the rebel mage's to heel'. Dorian didn't have to imagine what would be said if he and Talan started a real relationship. The Qunari and the Magister; it would give Varric's tales a run for their money!

"Let them talk, let them say whatever they want, it doesn't matter what they think, it matters what we think," Talan said firmly. Dorian almost laughed.

How could Talan make it sound so simple and not completely terrifying?

"Talan...I...I like you, more than I should, more than might be wise!" Dorian admitted, because Talan deserved at least his honesty.

Sighing, Dorian stood and moved to sit beside Talan on the bed, staring down at his lap. 

"If we end this now, I'll walk away. I won't be pleased, but it'll be easier in the long run, before things get too...dangerous," Dorian added, voice rather small and defeated. 

"Why dangerous?" Talan asked, his hand reaching for one of Dorian's and squeezing it gently. Dorian sighed and refused to meet Talan's gaze.

"Walking away might be harder then," he replied quietly.

Silence fell again and Dorian was sure Talan was going to get up and leave, just accept that anything more between them would be foolish.

It would hurt, but Dorian was used to hurt. 

"I don't want you to walk away." 

Talan's words drew Dorian's attention and he finally looked up. Talan was smiling fondly. 

"I want to be by your side, Dorian. I want a relationship with you."

Dorian just stared, feeling Talan squeeze his hand fondly.

"Speechless I see," Talan teased and Dorian had to smile.

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met before," Dorian mused and Talan hummed.

"It's the horns," he quipped. Dorian laughed then, leaning against Talan's side, more than happy when Talan shifted to allow him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

The Herald of Andraste was every bit worthy of that title when surrounded by silk and velvet sheets.

Of course his actions more than assured worthiness of said title but Dorian was sure even Mother Giselle might blush at this sight.  Morning sunlight was just starting to shine through the coloured panes of glass in Talan's quarters, painting the grey skinned man in soft hues of red and gold. It had been Dorian who had bribed such expensive sheets into the Inquisitor's quarters in the first place, claiming he may be more inclined to spend the night if the bedding he'd be lying in didn't make his sensitive skin itch. It had been both a truth and an exaggeration; for while Dorian's skin did sometimes retaliate when forced to suffer cheap cotton for too long, the man would have endured much more than that if it meant seeing the Inquisitor like this.

Talan slept on his back, his head and horns propped up by a pillow for comfort. Naked save the silk pooled around his waist and legs, Talan's chest rose and fell slowly in sleep. It was unusual for Dorian to rise first, the Qunari's mercenary days making him more inclined to an early start.

It was times like these that Dorian wished he'd let his mother talk him into the drawing classes he'd found dull. Talan would be heavenly sketched in charcoals, the mountains of muscle shaded lovingly by fingers which knew every dip and curve by heart. Dorian smiled, carefully sitting up and letting his hand settle above a giant heart, it's beat like a war drum that Dorian often searched for in the dark; when Adamant and The Fade seemed more than just memories.

Dorian often remarked how Talan seemed to radiate more heat than one man should be able to, even a huge, horned man. Seheron was in Talan's blood but he ran hot like his skin had never known anything else. The South was cruel to Dorian's body, no matter how many layers he covered himself in. However, when beside his Amatus, Dorian felt warmer both inside and out. It had become a bit of a game to the Tevinter as of late, to see how many grumbles he could draw from his lover before the man would nudge Dorian's icy feet from his calf's and engulf Dorian in a cocoon of heat, walled in by thick grey arms. Feeling the thump beneath his palm grow a little faster, Dorian met warm Amber eyes just as they opened. 

"Kadan."

A simple word, one Dorian hadn't known the meaning of the first time it had been whispered to him, his body pressed beneath Talan's weight, joined perfectly together. After, Dorian had asked, and Talan had answered; honest and open, no veil of humour like when the meaning of Amatus had been queried. Few times in his life had Dorian wept, even fewer in front of someone. Talan made him feel both vulnerable and strong all at the same time.

It had also made for a funny anecdote to tell when Talan first used that word in public; namely The Iron Bull walking into the closed doors of the great hall upon hearing The Inquisitor call for his Kadan across the courtyard. 

"Amatus, sleeping in quite late, aren't you? I fear my 'undue influence' might be becoming a real threat," Dorian said fondly, his free hand smoothing over a curled horn, fingers brushing the pointed tip. Talan chuckled, the rumble of it vibrating Dorian's hand on his chest. 

"The type of 'undue influence' I enjoy, remember?" The Inquisitor replied, both of his hands cupping Dorian's hips.

Such huge hands, strong and deft, yet applied so gently that Dorian could hardly feel the calluses he knew those grey palms held. Leaning over, Dorian pressed a kiss to Talan's lips, humming when he felt a loving squeeze to his waist as Talan's arms coiled around to pull Dorian down completely. They kissed languidly until Talan pulled away and climbed out of bed to the bathroom.

Dorian felt the morning chill almost instantly, and he waved a lazy hand at the fireplace, igniting the embers into something better able to reheat the large room. Pulling one of the velvet sheets around himself, Dorian walked past the desk, ignoring the paperwork he'd convinced Talan to leave the night before, moving to the vanity table that had appeared in the Inquisitor's quarters not long after Talan found out the lengthy process Dorian took to get ready in the morning. Sitting on the plush stool, Dorian removed the smudged kohl from his eyes and tutted at what had become of his glorious moustache during the night.

A passing thought made him realise he couldn't remember when he'd stopped caring if Talan saw how dishevelled he looked after sleeping. 

"Josephine will have my horns as goblets for not getting all this done sooner," Talan mused, having finished in the bathroom and made his way to the desk, staring down at the papers spread across its surface.

Dorian chuckled and he began smoothing down his moustache and reaching for the expensive oil he styled it with. 

"Oh I doubt it, Amatus. Curved goblets would never sit right on a table, and smaller slights than spilt wine have started age long feuds that your wise Ambassador is eager to avoid," he said, watching Talan in the mirror.

The Inquisitor flashed an amused smile to his Kadan through the mirror, leaving the paperwork to dress instead. 

"You're right as always, Kadan," he conceded, "Josephine would much rather mount them on the wall above her door as a warning to those who might cross her!"

Dorian rolled his eyes with a chuckle, letting the image of Talan's horns hanging from a wall with their previous owners looking very forlorn beneath them entertain his mind's eye. Once made up and dressed, Dorian was about to suggest they head down for whatever breakfast might be left at such a late hour in the morning when he realised Talan was watching him. 

"So enthralled by my beauty, were you? I do hope you haven't drooled down your front and ruined your shirt," Dorian teased, despite the warmth he felt colouring his cheeks.

Talan stood from the seat he'd taken on the sofa, and crossed the room to Dorian, his gaze never leaving the other man's. 

"I was merely reminding myself that the ethereal beauty before me was real, and mine," Talan said, hands covering Dorian's hips just as Dorian's raised to settle on Talan's broad chest. 

"Such a sap," Dorian laughed, but his smile was warm, as were his cheeks. His head tilted back so their lips could meet and Dorian sank forward against Talan's body. 

"Amatus," he murmured when their foreheads rested together.

Talan simply smiled.

"Kadan."  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahoy!

Dorian groaned as a persistent knocking woke him. It was late, the embers left in the fireplace the only light in the room. He felt Talan shift underneath him, and Dorian let out a noise that was embarrassingly like a whine. 

"Ignore it," Dorian grumbled, stretching up to nuzzle Talan's neck, his lips pressing against warm grey skin.

"Shh, go back to sleep, Kadan," Talan murmured, his voice still rough with sleep.

The deep vibration it caused through Dorian spiked heat into his stomach. Talan slipped out of bed and pulled on those awful beige trousers that Dorian itched to burn. Dorian sighed heavily and curled back under the covers, lying in the warm spot where Talan had been. He could just about hear the hushed voices downstairs as Talan saw to whoever was disturbing them. Dorian had nearly fallen asleep again when Talan returned to him. 

"It was one of Leliana's people, something about Venatori gossip about possible assassins. She sent someone to check on us," Talan told him quietly, carding his fingers through Dorian's hair. Dorian almost purred and leant into the touch, immediately curling into Talan's body again, pleased his lover had stripped off those ugly trousers again. Skin on skin was so much better. 

"Check on you, Amatus. The Herald of Andraste, his Inquisitorialness, is much more important than I," Dorian teased sleepily.

Talan hummed and kissed Dorian softly, making Dorian preen and arch up for more. 

"They've posted guards outside the door," Talan added, his large hand sliding up and down Dorian's arched back. Heat was slowly pooling in Dorian's stomach, and decidedly lower places.

"As if I was worried. My Amatus is a huge mountain of a man who can kill anyone barehanded," Dorian announced, sliding on top of Talan and spreading his thighs wide around Talan's hips. Talan's hands cupped Dorian's buttocks and squeezed languidly. 

"Which I'd happily do if anyone threatened my Kadan," Talan agreed, smiling as he saw Dorian's cheeks and neck flushing.

Despite the darkness in the room, Talan's eyes were sharper than most, and he could make out Dorian's face easily. 

"Mm, such a romantic," Dorian murmured, leaning his head down to kiss Talan.

Talan responded heatedly, drawing all sorts of beautiful noises from his Kadan as Talan fondled and kissed him. Dorian parted their kisses, panting lightly, hard and hot. 

"Amatus..."

Talan merely smiled and one of his hands slid up to Dorian's head, tilting it enough so he could press kisses down the dark skin of Dorian's neck. Dorian sighed happily and slowly began to rock his hips back and forth against the impressive length he felt pressing up against him. 

"Take me, Amatus," Dorian murmured, "I need you."

Talan hummed and reached over for the jar of oil on the bedside table. Slicking his fingers, Talan nipped at Dorian's collarbone as he slowly sunk a finger inside him. Dorian was still slightly loose from their evening activities and he moaned lavishly. Talan soon added another finger and Dorian grunted. Just Talan's two fingers were larger than some of the men Dorian had bedded before but the man was aching for the larger stretch that Talan provided him. 

"Talan...oh, Maker," Dorian moaned, pressing back on the Vashoth's fingers. 

"You are glorious, Kadan," Talan purred, causing a flush to spread up Dorian's neck, "stripped bare and feeling pleasure, you are wonderful, absolutely beautiful."

Dorian was used to compliments, sugary words, empty words to seduce him. This was different. This was so honest and truthful, Talan's eyes almost boring into his soul. All Dorian could do was moan and press his face into Talan's neck. The Vashoth hummed and curled his fingers inside Dorian, kissing along his shoulder as the man atop him writhed. Dorian eventually nipped Talan's ear, his hands squeezing his Amatus' shoulders.

"Inside me, now," he demanded, though his voice was breathy and weak.

Talan groaned and gave another thrust with his fingers before he pulled his hand back and reached for the jar again. Dorian slid off Talan's body and lay on his back, legs spread wide. Talan smiled and kissed up from Dorian's navel to his lips, leaving a few love bites in his wake. Dorian was a creative and energetic lover but his favourite position with Talan would seem tame to some. Talan pressed between Dorian's thighs, his huge cock slicked and pressing against Dorian. 

"Please..."

Talan cut off Dorian's plea by pushing into him.

It was slow, Dorian feeling every inch of the stretch and he gripped Talan's muscular arms. 

"Ah! Ahh-Amatus," Dorian moaned loudly, letting out a rushed breath when he felt Talan's thighs pressing against him. He was so full.

"Perfect, Kadan," Talan groaned, hands either side of Dorian's head as he slowly pressed his body down against Dorian's, trapping his lover to the bed.

This was what Dorian adored, feeling Talan's weight on top of him, pressing him down so he couldn't move. He was at the mercy of his Amatus, stretched wide and wanting, but safe. Dorian trusted Talan with his life, his heart, and Talan had never given him reason to regret it. The feeling of being so vulnerable and out of control, especially during sex, hadn't appealed to Dorian at first. He'd learnt to take what he wanted quickly, always keep the mask up, never let anyone past the walls around his heart. Talan had managed to sneak his way past every one of Dorian's defences and straight into his very soul. 

"Talan," Dorian breathed, his thighs trembling. 

"I have you, Dorian, always," Talan murmured back, smiling as Dorian's hands slid around his neck. Pulling back his hips slowly, Talan pushed forward just as lazily.

Dorian moaned and shuddered, his knees bracketing Talan's waist, the sharp sting of pain finally dissolving away after gentle and patient thrusts.

"More," Dorian breathed, his eyes a little foggy as they met Talan's.

The Vashoth pulled back his hips again, this time pushing forward quickly, strongly. Dorian cried out and pressed his head back into the pillow. What a sight he must have been; so wanton, crushed beneath his lovers weight and letting every filthy noise fall from his lips, unable to stop. Talan's eyes had grown dark, his neck and shoulders flushed with heat that Dorian could feel under his palms. Talan kept the strong pace, thrusting hard and fast into Dorian, the man's cock trapped between their bodies and leaking copiously. 

"Kadan," Talan grunted, pressing his forehead against Dorian's, a light sheen of sweat spreading over his body.

"Amatus, please! Oh...Maker!"

Talan groaned and grinned as he kept his hips at their new angle, Dorian writhing and grasping at Talan's shoulders as his prostate was milked so well. There'd be scratches across Talan's shoulders tomorrow, Dorian's perfectly clean and short nails digging into grey flesh, but Talan didn't care. He relished in them, lovely little reminders of Dorian near his peak.

It wasn't much longer before Talan felt that familiar heat balling up in the pit of his stomach and he leant his head down to capture Dorian's lips in a messy kiss. Dorian whined, completely overwhelmed with pleasure and so close that his whole body was throbbing. 

"Come for me, my heart," Talan growled, voice thick with pleasure.

Dorian cried out, an ethereal sound to Talan that pushed him over the edge at the same time. Dorian gasped and panted as he basked in the high, hips twitching as he felt Talan's cock pulsing inside of him. There were few feelings in the world that Dorian found better than being filled by his Amatus. Talan kept one hand beside Dorian's head, enough to hold himself up as the other stroked through Dorian's sweaty hair.

"Kadan," he murmured, kissing Dorian's forehead before gently removing himself to the side of the bed, grabbing something from the floor to clean them.

Dorian stretched languidly, feeling his muscles ache wonderfully. Waving a lazy hand at the fireplace, Dorian lit the embers and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that the cloth being used to clean them both up was actually those horrible beige trousers.

Talan smiled and when he'd finished, he slid to Dorian's side and pulled him in close for a long and loving kiss. Dorian hummed happily, cupping Talan's cheeks.

"I feel sorry for the guards outside the door now," Dorian said, his voice quiet and teasing. Talan chuckled and pulled the blankets over them, bringing Dorian as close as possible. 

"As do I, having to hear such gorgeous noises from you and not being able to see your beautiful pleasured face," Talan purred, smirking when Dorian slapped his chest playfully. 

"Would you want anyone else to see my beautiful pleasured face, hm? I didn't realise you'd be interested in an audience, Amatus," Dorian teased, hitching his thigh up and over Talan's hip just to get closer.

Talan snorted, his hand sliding down to grip Dorian's thigh and squeeze it lightly. 

"No, you are mine, just as I am yours, Kadan, though I am looking forward to all the new rumours such loud activities will have caused," Talan mused.

Dorian flushed at such confident and honest words. Not about the rumours, though if he was honest, he was rather looking forward to them too. No, it was how easily Talan declared himself as Dorian's, and how little it scared the man that his Amatus considered Dorian as his.

It was the truth, Dorian belonged to someone, had someone who belonged to him. 

"It'll no doubt involve the 'evil Tevinter Magister' stealing the Inquisitor's soul and corrupting him with his filthy desires," Dorian mused, closing his eyes as he felt a kiss to his forehead. 

"From all the noise, it might be the 'evil savage Qunari' stealing the Tevinter pariahs soul and corrupting him with his huge body," Talan teased lowly and Dorian couldn't help but laugh loudly at that.

Opening his eyes, Dorian saw Talan smiling and laughing with him.

"I love you," Dorian said, blinking widely after the words had left his mouth.

Of course he'd said them before, and Talan knew what 'Amatus' meant but it still sometimes took Dorian aback that he felt so at ease saying them.

Talan's smile softened and he stole a kiss from Dorian's plush lips. 

"I love you too, Kadan, now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Sparkler! Normally you're more than eager to talk about yourself!"

Dorian rolled his eyes as Varric persisted. Talan and Cole were further ahead, speaking quietly together. Now that their resident spirit was more human, Talan had become more protective of him, and Cole genuinely seemed to think of Talan as a friend. 

"Well of course, talking about myself is a wonderful pastime," Dorian replied, smirking over at Varric. The dwarf chuckled and shook his head. 

"So why suddenly get all tight-lipped now?" Varric asked, an eyebrow raised. Dorian sighed and glanced forward again. 

"Because you're not just asking about me, are you? The pieces of my life that you are prying in involve the Inquisitor as well," Dorian replied, watching with a little smile as Talan nudged the rim of Cole's hat down playfully.

Varric followed Dorian's gaze and rolled his eyes with a smug smile.

"Of course, that's where all the story material is, Sparkler," Varric said, "someone like the Inquisitor, even with the grey skin and horns, is a desirable guy. All that power and influence, it attracts all kinds of attention."

Dorian scowled and focused a dark look down upon the dwarf. Varric chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Not that I'm saying that's why you're with him, Sparkler. I'm not blind, you're clearly head over heels for the big guy despite the fact you feel the need to make sure anyone else think you've just met," Varric said.

Dorian's frown lightened a bit but remained. 

"And what do you mean by that? I act the same towards the Inquisitor around everyone," he said, a bit snappier than he'd meant to. Varric snorted.

"Oh come on, Sparkler. Sure, around us, the 'inner circle', you've gotten better, you don't flinch away from him every time he tries to touch you in any way that could be seen as not just friendly," Varric said, humming and giving Dorian a quick smile, "but everyone else? You keep your distance, you pull on The Game mask."

Dorian opened his mouth to object before swiftly shutting it. Varric was right. Infuriatingly so but that was besides the point.

"I, well, yes, the Inquisitor is an important man, with an important image. If wouldn't be very professional for him to be seen as distracted by anything, let alone me," Dorian eventually said, giving a curt nod.

Varric scoffed and waved a dismissive hand to Dorian's argument.

"Don't even try and pull that. Sure, probably wouldn't be the most professional for you two to be glued at the hip when meeting all the self important nobles and such, but still! Unless we're in camp or at Skyhold, it's like the two of you aren't anything more than acquaintances. Now I'm good, but even I can't make a story out of that!" 

Dorian stayed silent, looking ahead at Talan again. Maybe he was being a little too...cautious. Talan had come a long way in convincing him that no one would burst into flames if they saw the pair of them exchanging chaste kisses or touches. Public affection, or any real affection, had been something Dorian was completely unused to, and Talan was a very affection and tactile man when he wanted to be. Now they roamed Skyhold hand in hand, Dorian mostly able to shut out the gossiping he could hear and instead enjoy the feeling of being with a man completely unashamed of their relationship.

He still worried though, and when Talan had tried to slide an arm around his waist in Val Royeaux not more than a week ago, Dorian had flinched like he'd been burnt. The look on Talan's face had been hurt, worried, and resigned, but also understanding. Damn that man for being so...wonderful. Dorian had thoroughly apologised once they'd returned to Skyhold and were safely contained by its walls again, but the memory of the expression on Talan's face had stuck. 

"Scared, conscious of whispering voices, damning rumours that corrupt the good. I wish I could let him touch me. His large hands, safety, love, sending warmth through me but you worry still. How could I ever deserve someone like him? What would my father say?"

Dorian jumped when Cole appeared inches in front of him, almost walking straight into him. His glassy eyes were just visible under his hat and Dorian couldn't meet the gaze.

"I do so love it when my innermost thoughts are put on display, Cole. How gracious of you!" 

Dorian tried desperately to pull on his mask again, sarcasm and charm to hide everything else. Everything Cole could see by looking at him.

"You don't want to care but you do. You're scared that your father would approve because of who it is. Talan is power and influence, but that isn't what made you love him."

Cole turned his head to look over at Talan, who'd approached a few refugees that were sitting around a wagon with a campfire going. 

"It hurt when he pulled away," Cole said, a little quieter now and Dorian knew these weren't his thoughts anymore, "hands reaching for comfort while in a place too small for me, too fancy, too bright. Too human. Just a touch, to see his smile, the one for me, the one that makes me feel like I can take on anything if only because he's there too."

Dorian watched Talan's back, never having thought of things from Talan's perspective. Talan wasn't just affectionate, he wanted that reassurance too. The reassurance that Dorian craved when they were alone, to feel wanted and loved. To take courage and strength from someone he trusted most. Of course Dorian remembered all the cruel words he'd heard about Talan; a murderous Qunari spy, a wicked oxman sent to break the Chantry. That sort of thing had all stopped when they'd closed the breach however, and as the Inquisition continued to gain influence, cruel words for their beloved Inquisitor had mostly stopped. Dorian could only imagine how it sometimes still worried Talan though; how this ex-mercenary Vashoth who didn't even believe in the Maker still felt the pressure of not only the world but of others judgements on him too.

"He wants to show everyone he loves you, he's proud, proud of his Kadan, strong and smart and loyal," Cole suddenly added, smiling at Dorian now, voice fond, "warm bodies in the dark, fingers stroking soft skin, small and delicate but with a heart full of fire, his Kadan, half of his soul he didn't realise he was missing until he saw it in you. He didn't think he deserved it either."

Dorian bit the inside of his cheek, fiercely trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. He cleared his throat roughly and refused to look down at Varric when the dwarf touched his arm.

"You managed to find some happiness in this shit show end of the world madness, Sparkler. Enjoy it. You can worry about everything else after," Varric told him.

Cole had disappeared again but Dorian soon saw him with Talan. The Inquisitor seemed to pause at what Cole said to him, glancing back at Dorian and Varric. Dorian felt his stomach drop, he must look quiet the fool, eyes tearful as he looked down as if the grass beneath his boots had suddenly become enthralling. Talan excused himself from the refugees and slowly made his way back to the dwarf and human. 

"Hey, Inquisitor, that our break time over, huh?" Varric said, trying to defuse the quiet tension that had settled. Cole appeared by Talan's side, Talan smiling slightly and reaching forward to tilt Dorian's head up. 

"Cole just told me that you want to kiss me," Talan said, causing Varric to snort out laughter before he could stop himself. Dorian's eyes widened and he looked at Cole incredulously.

"You do!" was all Cole said, smiling brightly. Talan laughed and squeezed Dorian's shoulder.

"Come on, camp isn't far, then we can all have a rest from this hill walking," Talan said, about to turn away.

In one quick motion, Dorian pulled Talan back to him and reached up on his tip-toes. Cupping Talan's cheek, Dorian pressed a kiss to his lips, a little clumsily seeing as he was straining to make up the height. Talan remained still at first, but Dorian hummed happily when his Amatus leant his head down and pressed their lips together more , strong arms coiling around Dorian's waist to pull him close.

It was a lovely kiss, warm and soft with just the right amount of promises for later.

Varric rolled his eyes and gestured for Cole to follow, heading off for the camp. The lovebirds could catch up. Dorian pulled back slowly, thumbs stroking Talan's jaw. 

"What brought that on? Not that I'd ever complain about kissing you," Talan murmured, brushing their noses together.

Dorian smiled and closed his eyes, pushing close against Talan's body. 

"No reason, Amatus. Now come on, my feet are aching and if you're lucky I might let you rub them better once we reach camp," Dorian said, smiling as he pulled away.

Talan laughed and returned the smile brightly. Heading after Varric and Cole, Dorian slipped his hand into Talan's, linking their fingers without a word.

A kiss in the middle of the Hinterlands with only a few refugees to witness it wasn't exactly a grand display, but it was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one, written a few days ago while on the bus to work

Dorian sighed as he slowly rest his head against Talan's chest. Their dance on the balcony had slowed until they were merely swaying together, Talan's arm wrapped around his waist, his hand holding one of Dorian's against his shoulder. 

"Better than your dance with the Grand Duchess?" Dorian teased, feeling more than hearing Talan's chuckle.

"Without a doubt, while a lot less dramatic, this is definitely better," Talan replied. Dorian smiled and pressed a little closer to his Amatus.

"Well give me a moment, you know my flair for the dramatic will kick in soon enough," he quipped. Talan leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of Dorian's head.

"We could always take this into the ballroom if you really wanted drama," Talan mused. Dorian laughed and looked up to find Talan grinning down at him.

"Oh now, Amatus, there's drama and then there's foolishness. It's bad enough that we were seen enjoying that lovely spiced punch together! With how close we were standing, there'll be gossip about what we were conspiring about for months!"

Talan laughed and shook his head. 

"If only they knew that all I was thinking about was how beautiful you look in these uniforms," Talan said.

Dorian spread both his hands up Talan's chest, his back arching slightly when Talan used both hands to hold him close.

"I could say the same to you, Amatus. Red is definitely a perfect colour on you," Dorian hummed, "it blends wonderfully with your skin and hides pesky bloodstains too!"

Talan chuckled and squeezed Dorian's waist fondly.

"It's a little snug and this collar is annoying the horns off me. I'll be glad to get out of it," Talan grumbled.

Dorian slid his hands up to loosen Talan's collar a little, perfectly acceptable now that the festivities were winding down a little and they'd be leaving soon.

"I'd be more than happy to help with that, Amatus," he purred, earning himself a fond yet tired smile.

Talan leant down and Dorian's eyes closed moments before their lips met. It was a lovely kiss, as always, warm and lazy, the kind that curled heat throughout Dorian's limbs.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Dorian jumping back however, aware that while the night was nearly over, they were still in Halamshiral surrounded by Tevinter hating Orlesians. 

"Apologies for interrupting, Inquisitor, but the soldiers are ready to leave, and it is best if we go with them. Josephine believes the sight of The Inquisitor leading his troops back to Skyhold is one we cannot afford to miss out on."

Leliana had that smile on her face, that half amused, half fond smile that she only had when speaking about their Ambassador. Dorian still didn't know whether it was endearing how protective Leliana was over Josephine, or mildly terrifying.

Talan sighed, giving a small smile to his Kadan as Dorian patted his chest. 

"Go on then, mustn't be late to show off in front of all of Orlais! I'll see if I can smuggle us out some of that punch," Dorian teased.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one, written while in the bath.

"Well now that's hardly a fair question, darling, is it?"

Dorian chuckled and waved a dismissive hand as Vivienne gave him one of her sidelong smiles, both of them stood underneath one of the huge green canopies the Inquisition had erected upon acquiring Griffon Wing Keep.

"I suppose not, but it's still a question I'd like an answer to," Dorian quipped. Vivienne sighed and looked out over the spiked battlements at the sun scorched landscape.

"You wish to know which I'd prefer; a vile stinking bog or endless mountains of sand?" she reiterated, clearly thinking the question more ridiculous by the second.

"What are you two on about?" Sera interrupted, looking back over her shoulder from where she was peering over the edge of the level they were on and down onto the small market area below.

Dorian glanced over at the elf, noting the way her skin had burnt rather badly from the sun; her nose was already peeling.

"I'm merely interested to know Vivienne's opinion regarding the places we get dragged to, thanks to being one of The Inquisitors 'inner circle'," he explained. Sera paused before she smirked.

"The only one in his 'inner circle' is you," she said before bursting into filthy laughter.

Vivienne gave a disgusted little sniff and rolled her eyes, though Dorian couldn't help but smirk.

Sera may have been uncouth, mostly uncivilised and prone to outbursts of both blasphemous and creative proportions but Dorian rather enjoyed her company sometimes.

She was so unlike anyone in the Imperium; it was a refreshing change.

"Yes, well, to answer your question, Dorian, I think I'd prefer somewhere very far away from current company at this present moment," Vivienne said, her eyes roaming over Sera coldly.

The elf scoffed and stuck her tongue out at the other woman.

"Shove it, Vivi," she spat before wrinkling her nose, "but it's definitely bog slime over sand, any day."

Dorian raised an eyebrow, not quite sure he followed Sera's train of thought. Well, not that he ever did really.

"Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

Sera grinned devilishly and Dorian immediately wished he could take the question back.

"Bog slime only sticks to what steps in it. Sand goes _everywhere_ , gets right up into all your nooks and crannies," she replied, pointing down towards her... _oh_.

Dorian cleared his throat, hiding his amused smile with his hand as he tried to cover his chuckle with a cough. Vivienne made a noise very close to Cassandra's signature disgusted noise.

"What did I just walk over to?"

Dorian swung around, seeing his darling Inquisitor, one eyebrow raised in both confusion and amusement as Talan took in the sight of Sera pointing and Vivienne glaring.

"Well now, Amatus, we were just discussing our preferences between bog slime and sand," Dorian informed him, both pleased and not to see the Vashoth.

While he was always happy to see his Amatus, the reappearance of Talan could only mean that business at Griffon Wing Keep was concluded and they'd have to venture out into the desert again.

Talan hummed for a moment before wrinkling his nose.

"Bog slime, any day," he said matter-of-factly, "sand gets... _everywhere_."

Sera's laughter echoed around the entire Keep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit angsty because it was raining outside and sometimes the rain makes me write angst? idk

It wasn't often that Dorian left his cosy little spot in the library; not without his Amatus. However, Dorian was in need of a change of scenery and there wasn't that many places around Skyhold that one could be without being surrounded by people.

Sighing heavily, Dorian quickly headed down the stairs, sparing a polite nod to Solas as he went. Thankfully Varric wasn't present by the huge fireplace in the main hall, and Dorian could cross to the door opposite without being bombarded by the loud dwarf. Slipping through it, Dorian inhaled the fresh air deeply as he stepped out into the gardens. They were never as busy as Skyhold's courtyard but there was always someone present there who Dorian _definitely_  didn't want to see. The Maker was smiling today however, as Mother Giselle seemed not to notice Dorian heading swiftly up the stairs to the upper level, the bracing mountain breeze ruffling through his hair.

The battlements were quiet, almost peaceful and Dorian rest his hands on the cold stone, looking out over the snow covered mountains surrounding the fortress. Dorian could feel goosebumps pimpling his arms but they were easy to ignore, unlike the thoughts swirling around his mind.

Nightmares had plagued him last night, nightmares he'd pretended hadn't existed when his Amatus had kissed him that morning and asked if he'd slept well.

* * *

_Dorian's chest heaved as he pushed through shambling corpses, each one falling to dust as soon as they were touched. The air was thick, dense like smoke and it was almost choking him but Dorian pressed on._

_"Amatus! Where are you?"_

_Panic had settled deep in Dorian's bones, dread seeping down his spine as he continued to search, more and more disfigured corpses barring his way only to wither to ash when Dorian crashed through them. He didn't even know where he was, the sky dark, and hued with the same greens that the Breach had once spewed out._

_"Amatus!" Dorian shouted, his voice sounding small yet it echoed back to him from every angle._

_Suddenly the corpses vanished, and Dorian's eyes widened in horror. There was his Amatus, the Inquisitor, lying crumpled on the ground, his leathers ripped and torn. Rushing to the Inquisitor's side, Dorian fell to his knees, his hands trembling as they hovered over the other man's body._

_"Talan," Dorian whispered, bile rising in his throat._

_Huge gouges and claw marks were visible through Talan's ruined armor, thick blood oozing steadily from the wounds. The sharp smell of blood was so strong, and Dorian's eyes watered both from it and from terrified tears. Looking up to his face, Dorian gave a little smile as Talan's heavily lidded eyes met his gaze._

_"Dorian...?"_

_Talan's voice was cracked and weak, and so unfamiliar because of that; it almost made Dorian weep._

_"That's right, Amatus, I'm here," Dorian crooned, stroking his hand over Talan's feverish brow, his grey skin warm to the touch but covered in a cold sweat._

_The sky above them suddenly sparked and Dorian looked up as the Breach seemed to appear above them, cracking open with that guttural thunder and illuminating the two men in light. Talan's pained cry pulled Dorian's attention back down and he saw the Vashoth's eyes flash green, filled with light from the Breach, from his marked hand. Talan's voice was almost hollow by the time his screaming stopped and Dorian was shaking, thick tears sliding down his cheeks as he felt hot blood pooling at his knees from Talan's wounds. Small tendrils of green light suddenly began slithering up Talan's neck, his entire arm consumed with them already._

_"No," Dorian breathed, shaking his head slightly, "no, no, Amatus, don't do this."_

_Dorian was frozen, only able to watch as Talan looked up at him, the threads of green light leaching closer towards Talan's eyes._

_"Kadan," Talan murmured hoarsely, "I love you, wouldn't change the time we've had together...not for anything."_

_Dorian's vision was blurred by his tears._

_"No, you don't get to leave me, not like this, you don't get to break my heart," he snarled but there was no bite to his words, " **please** , don't leave me."_

_Talan's lips curved up into a soft smile but then his face went limp. Talan's eyes glowed green, the tendrils under his skin now covering his face, the Breach lashing out loudly above._

_"Amatus please..."_

* * *

Dorian shivered violently, suddenly opening his eyes, shaking thoughts of the nightmare from his mind. Dorian glanced around, realising he was further along the walkway than before, though he didn't remember continuing on so far.

Something out of the corner of his eye made him turn, and he came face to face with Cole's glassy eyes. 

"You're afraid," the boy spirit said and Dorian snorted, trying to calm his thumping heart. 

"Yes well, people appearing out of nowhere to stare right into your face will do that," he quipped, stepping back to distance them.

Not that it helped, Cole still read him like a children's story regardless of distance. 

"Hearts beating together, chest to chest, his soul and yours coiled together like the ivy outside your window when you were young," Cole said, remaining still, his eyes steady as they kept Dorian's gaze.

"You're afraid you've let him too close, let him in too far and now you don't know where you stop and he starts, where you begin and he ends, because what if his end is also yours?"

Dorian tore his gaze from Cole's, turning away to look out over the mountains. 

"He's alive, Dorian. You're alive and he's alive," Cole added quietly and Dorian let out a rough chuckle.

"But for how much longer?" Dorian mused sadly, looking over at Cole. The spirit boy looked distraught and he frowned. 

"No...no, I did it wrong again, I've made it worse again," he lamented and Dorian raised an eyebrow. 

"Again? What do you mean again?" Dorian questioned but Cole wasn't listening.

Within moments, Dorian was alone, and the sudden silence on the battlements felt jarring not peaceful. Shaking his head slightly, Dorian resisted the urge to rub at his eyes, as if he could erase the remnants of his nightmare from his mind's eye. 

"Dorian?"

The Inquisitor's voice shocked Dorian from his troubles and he turned, painting on a smile for the Vashoth.

"Amatus, however did you find me? I rather put all you Rogue's to shame with how stealthy I was getting here," Dorian quipped lightly. 

Large hands slid over Dorian's hips, and he sighed as he was pulled against a broad chest, encompassed by strong arms. 

"I assume you haven't just suddenly developed your own mind reading abilities," Dorian mused quietly, closing his eyes as Talan hummed. 

"Cole came to me, said you needed me, apparently he couldn't help but I could," Talan murmured. Dorian sighed heavily, almost deflating against his large lover. 

"A nightmare, nothing more, Amatus, you needn't worry," he said simply, because he knew Talan would see through him if he tried to dodge and deny; his masks seemed useless when it came to Talan. The Inquisitor hummed, his warm body doing wonders for Dorian's chilled skin. 

"Kadan."

That one word had so much power over Dorian, and the man looked up at Talan, seeing the worry in his warm amber eyes. 

"About the future, I suppose, it's...it's nothing, Amatus, honestly," Dorian insisted, a small smile curving his lips. Dorian's heart fluttered as Talan brushed a sweet kiss to his forehead. 

"I thought we agreed that any talk of the future was going to be left till _'after'_ ," Talan murmured, fond amusement leaking into his voice.

Dorian's smile dropped however, and he looked away, biting the inside of his lip. A large grey hand rest against his cheek, and Dorian couldn't help but relax into it, closing his eyes again. 

"What if there isn't an _'after'_?"

The words had left Dorian's mouth before he could stop them, and he didn't dare open his eyes to see Talan's reaction.

It seemed he needn't have bothered however, as there was a moment of stillness before Talan's lips were pressing to Dorian's. The man made a soft noise of surprise but yielded to the Vashoth's mouth easily, relaxing into the sturdy body of his Amatus. 

"There will be," Talan murmured once they broke apart, foreheads together, noses brushing. Dorian almost laughed, his hands sliding up Talan's back until they gripped at his broad shoulders.

"So certain of that, are you?" he quipped, if only to try and ease the tension in his stomach and the tightness in his chest.

Talan stole another kiss, this one chaste and soft and Dorian felt heat seeping into his cheeks. 

"Yes," Talan replied simply.

It was stupid, absolutely ridiculous.

How could Talan speak so definitively? So completely unquestionable, as if he'd seen how everything would pan out already.

It was stupid, absolutely ridiculous; and Dorian believed him.

Dorian believed with every fibre of his being that Talan was right. It felt like years ago, when they'd first properly spoke, when Talan had sat with him at Haven and listened to him prattle on about his homeland for Maker knows how long. Dorian had said then, that he believed in Talan, and that belief had only grown stronger since. Leaning more heavily against his Amatus, Dorian's smile returned, his lips brushing Talan's as he spoke quietly. 

"Alright then."


End file.
